The Next Day
by TheDuchessofPuppydom
Summary: This is the sequel to That Day. Claudia and Stacey have buried their past and have commited to each other. But now they just have to tell their friends, family and face the world together. SORRY! Chapters are now correct! Thanks revbev353!
1. Part I Morning

AN: Okay; The first story in this series was supposed to be called 'That Night' but I mixed these two up so I'm going to call this one the 'The Next Day'. I had planned on posting these stories in individual parts but I think I'm just going to post them as one story with the parts defined in the chapter headings. I don't know how long this story will go on for but it has taken on a life of its own but I will try to update regularly. And finally, I own nothing NOTHING.

That Day

Stacey slowly returned to consciences. She had never been a morning person but as her faculties slowly returned she knew right away that something was wrong. There was supposed to be someone next to her, someone special. She opened her blue eyes and confusion settled on her and then left almost as quickly as it had come. How many hundreds, thousands? of hours had she spent in this room. How many afternoons after school, and sleepovers? How many movie and pizza filled Saturday nights and lazy Sundays had she been here?

Stacey could hear music coming softly from somewhere. She didn't know the song but it was the kind of music that Claudia's Grandmother Mimi used to listen to. Claudia. The name came to Stacy with a sudden urgency. Claudia. Beautiful and exotic with dark almond eyes and long jet black hair. That was the special someone that was supposed to be next to her. Panic began to rise in Stacey's brain when above the gentle music she heard the quiet scrape of a chair being pushed back.

Stacey turned her head toward the noise and her thick blonde hair tumbled out of her eyes. The dawn had come and gone and bright morning light was streaming through the window. By it's light Stacey could see Claudia sitting in the old directors chair looking critically at a painting before her. Stacey could not see much of the painting but even if she could see it clearly she would not have paid any attention to it. Her eyes where only for the beautiful black haired Japanese wonder slowly leaning back into the chair. Stacey could see the slender, tapered fingers that held a paint brush and beyond the shimmering cascade of black hair she could make out the delicate jaw that she had traced with her finger tips so many times the night before.

Claudia looked at the painting and was satisfied. It would need some more work but the mystery lady that had lived faceless and nameless on the canvas for so long had finally been revealed. She listened to Duke Ellington's 'Take the A Train' and smiled to herself. She had recently found Mimi's old albums and record player deep in the hall closet. The old albums where a bit scratchy but Claudia felt that the faint hisses and pops only added to the warmth and charm of the music. The songs could be soft, gentle and muted or fast and wild with horns blasting out in shear musical joy. Mimi's songs fit Claudia's many moods and she had come to love them almost as much as Mimi had loved them. As Claudia leaned back and fell into the music she felt a slight tingling on the back of her neck and she knew she was being watched.

Claudia turned in the directors chair and her dark eyes fell upon the blonde dream that lay motionless in her tiny bed. Claudia looked into Stacey's crystal blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat, she almost smiled. She wanted to smile but it was too soon. The hurt that Stacey had visited upon her was still too sharp. But the past was in the past and between them the two girls had buried it last night. And Claudia had made a vow to herself to never throw it back into Stacey's face. She had come to the decision that Stacey would be hers but it would take time for the hurt to subside.

Claudia wiped stray bits of paint from her hands and stood up. Her small feet carried her back to the bed. When she reached the bedside Stacey tentatively raised the blanket in a silent invitation. Stacey was half afraid that the black haired girl would simply tell her to leave. But when Claudia slipped into the bed and gently took the slightly trembling blonde into her arms Stacey's soul took a long deep breath. Like a diver that had stayed down too long, Claudia's embrace was like a desperate breath of air. Stacey felt that she had burst to the surface of a calm blue sea, the water streamed from her eyes and the sun shown brightly down upon her and she wondered why she had waited so long. She knew that it would be a long time before things would be 'right' between them but as long as Claudia was holding her, that was okay.

When Claudia took Stacey into her arms she could feel the anxiety fade from Stacey's body and the scent of apples filled her up. The song changed and Les Brown's 'Sentimental Journey' filled the void. Claudia listen to the longing of the woodwinds and the calling of the horns and had come to understand why this song had been one of Mimi's favorites.

Stacey had never heard the song before but even so she too responded to the wistful stains. She returned Claudia's embrace and with her head resting gently on Claudia's shoulder, Stacey said a silent "thank you" to Dawn as she listened to the heart felt tones of the singer as she sang about a journey and memories. Stacey didn't know when she had begun to cry but when the song was over she knew the first part of her journey was over, she had made it back home.


	2. Black

Stacey had never heard the Andrew Sister's "Don't sit Under the Apple Tree" either but when it came on next Claudia couldn't help but giggle. Stacey realized how much she had missed that sound over the last two years as it echoed in her ears like the sound of tiny silver bells. Stacey made her own vow that she would do everything in her power to hear those bells as much as possible. But why was she giggling? Stacey raised her head and gave Claudia a questioning look. Claudia saw the tears in Stacey's eyes and wiped them away as she answered her. "Nothing, just… I like this song."

Claudia's eyes fell on her old digital clock "Oh my Lord!" In last nights confusion she had forgotten to set her alarm. "We are so going to be late for school." She gave Stacey a quick kiss on the forehead, rolled to her feet and pulled the blonde up behind her. She turned and with Stacey standing before her, Claudia saw how much she had grow since the beginning of freshmen year. Stacey was at least 4 inches taller than Claudia. "How in the world did I ever lift her into bed?" she thought.

Stacey's eyes suddenly went wide with terror. "My Mom doesn't know where I am." She didn't need to explain to Claudia that while her mother tried to indulge her free spirit, she still worried excessively about her daughter as Stacey's diabetes could be a real danger. Stacey stepped into her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She had slept in her clothes, some thing she occasionally did when she studied too late, and her makeup, which she never did. She caught her reflection in Claudia's full length closet mirror and gasped in renewed horror.

Claudia understood Stacey's sentiment but they had to get moving. She pulled the disheveled blonde to the door and turned her towards the stairs "I'll see you at school" she said. Marry Anne had been driving Claudia to SHS since the beginning of the new year and would be waiting for her soon. Claudia's parents had told her that they would help her buy a car if she could bring her English grade up to a 'B'. Claudia new she would be in college before she would have that car.

School. That's where Stacey's car was. Stacey let out a groan and turned back to Claudia. "My car is at school" she lamented.

Claudia thought quickly and gave the blonde a small smile, "We'll be late together. I'll be outside your house in 20 minutes, we can walk".

"Better make it 25" said Stacey "Maureen will have lots to say when I get home" She turned to the stairs and then quickly turned back to Claudia. The almond eyed girl had stolen a kiss from her last night, Stacey now stole it back. It was quick but soft and sweet and a little chocolaty, Claudia must have gotten into her Ring-Dings some time in the early morning. Stacey turned and flew down the stairs leaving a surprised Claudia in her wake. As she ran down Bradford Court Stacey made another vow, she would do all she could to see that smile on Claudia's lips. And she would get more chocolate kisses.

Claudia stood in her doorway, the taste of apples lingered faintly but deliciously on her lips. The sound of her phone ringing shook her from her revelry. She quickly crossed the room and pick up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Claudia! Are you okay? Are you ready to go?" Mary Anne sounded almost frantic, Mary Anne took her academic career very seriously.

Claudia laughed. "I'm okay but I'm going to be late to school. You go without me and I'll find you after first period."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?"

Claudia laughed again. "No, I'm good, in fact I'm very good. I'll tell you everything during study hall."

"Tell me what?"

Claudia hesitated, how would Mary Anne react? Oh Lord how would Kristy react! She would have to make them understand somehow. "Listen, Mary Anne. You and Kristy are my best friends and I love you both so when I ask you to trust me and support me I know you'll do it. But I've got a lot to say and I'll tell you in study hall, okay?"

"Okay." Mary Anne said slowly "but it better be good."

The two girls said their good bys and Claudia stepped to the heap of clothes that spilled from her closet. She was in too much of a hurry to make much of a fashion statement today. She looked out her window and saw that the sun had gone behind some very angry clouds. I would snow today, she knew that by noon the ground would be glittering white. Claudia looked back to her closet, something black.


	3. The Walk

Stacey had run all the way home and stood outside the door that led into the small house she and her mother shared and caught her breath. When she pushed to door open her mothers voice tinged with barely subdued hysteria reached her from the kitchen. "Stacey! Stacey! Is that you!" Maureen, phone in one hand, ran from the kitchen and swept Stacey up in the kind of hug that only a frantic mother can give. After almost squeezing the life out of Stacey she set her down and remember the phone. Placing the receiver to her ear she spoke, "Is okay Dee, Stacey just walked through the door. I'll call you later." Clicking the phone off she took a step back from Stacey. The relief she had felt was replaced by restrained anger and she launched into the same speech given by a million mothers every day. Why do mothers think their children are always lying dead in a ditch somewhere? And just where are these ditches anyway? They must be overflowing with imaginary dead children.

Stacey waited for her mother to wind down and ask the inevitable question "Just where were you that you couldn't pick up a phone to let me know that you were alright."

Stacey's answer was short and honest, "I was at Claudia's, it got late and we fell asleep and I forgot to call and I'm sorry".

Maureen opened her mouth to start up again but then she realized that Stacey had said 'Claudia' and not Terry or Shawna or Lana. Maureen would never admit it to Stacey but she had never like those three girls. She had never understood why Stacey had started hanging around with them or why she had stopped spending time with the girls from the BSC. They had become the family Stacey had never had when they moved to Stoneybrook. Especially Claudia, they were like sisters and Maureen had come to think of her as a second daughter. For a moment she didn't know what to say but as she looked at Stacey she saw a genuine smile and a light in her eye that had not been there for how long now?

Stacey stepped forward and hugged her surprised mother and then added to the surprise when she said "I'm am sorry. Very sorry. You can punish me anyway you want. I won't complain."

Maureen hesitated, the wind taken from her sails and then said "You're grounded for two weeks. No TV, no phone, no friends, and I'll take your car keys tonight after school."

Stacey smiled and nodded her head. She didn't hardly mind. Claudia would be here soon and that was all that mattered. Wait… no friends?

"But Mom…" Stacey began.

"But what? Maureen cut in "Didn't you just say you wouldn't complain?"

Stacey bit her lip. She knew this was a logic problem she could not solve "Okay" she sighed and turned down the hall that lead to her bedroom as Maureen hurried to the kitchen gathering up her things as she went and was soon in her car and on her way to work.

Stacey didn't have time for a shower so she brushed and clipped her hair back and removed as much of her slept in makeup as she could. Normally it would take at least a half hour to apply her makeup but today she just did the basics. She threw on the first outfit from her closet that her eyes landed on and a few minutes later she critically examined herself in the mirror. She would never have let Lana see her like this but she didn't care what Lana would think. Claudia would be outside her door soon and even though Stacey had left her less than a half hour ago she ached to see her. She grabbed her jacket and an apple from the basket on the kitchen table and rushed to the door and stepped out of the house and her heart stopped.

Claudia was already there. She had taken a cue from the cape she had worn the previous day and was a vision of black and silver. She wore a long black button up blouse that must have had 30 or more silver buttons. A black belt with a large silver buckle was wrapped around her tiny waist. Over it she wore a plain black woolen jacket that could be belted around her waist but at the moment had been left open. She wore black tights that had silver thread worked into the material so her shapely legs appeared to shimmer like her jet black hair that fell loosely down her back and past her waist. To complete her outfit she had calf high black boots with silver buckles on the sides and when she moved her ears flashed with silver and the dozen silver bracelets she wore jangled merrily.

Stacey wondered if her heart was always going to do that every time she saw Claudia, she hoped it would. She hadn't realized that she had been staring until Claudia motioned to her to hurry. Stacey breathed again and ran down the walk and stood facing Claudia. The snow had begun to fall and Stacey reached forward and closed Claudia's jacket and took great care in tying the belt tight around her waist. "It's cold" she breathed, "I don't want you to get cold." For all of the expensive labels that Stacey new where sewn into her outfit, standing next to Claudia she suddenly felt plain and ordinary.

Stacey looked down into Claudia's face, it was so serious, she thought for a moment that she had done something wrong. But then Claudia favored her with the smallest of smiles and she found Stacey right hand with her left. "Come on" she said quietly "we're late."

The girls turned down Elm street and began the long walk to SHS. Now that they were together again neither girl felt the need to hurry. As they crossed the street and walked back down Bradford Court Claudia pulled herself closer to Stacey and laid her head on the blonde girl's shoulder, nestling it in the soft mane of hair that spilled over the collar of Stacey's jacket . Stacey marveled at the affection Claudia was showing her. She knew that she didn't deserve any of it. The beautiful Japanese girl had only given her the smallest of smiles twice and when they had talk together last night her voice had been low and serious with none of the sparkle of laughter that Stacey remembered. But when Claudia had held her she had held her tight, and when she had stroked her hair it had been softly with care. And when she looked into those wonderful dark chocolate eyes there was only warmth and acceptance. The accusation that she had imagined to be in them so many months ago on that long train trip back from NYC had never once shown. And for that Stacey was grateful. Until Claudia was ready to open up fully, Stacey would wait and treasure the warmth of Claudia's hand in hers, her head on her shoulder, her soft embrace and any stray smile the exotic woman would show her.

Stacey remembered the apple she had grabbed out of the fruit basket and with her free hand she got it out of her jacket pocket and bit into the crispy skin. Yummy, Braeburn, one of her favorites. At the sound Claudia raised her head and looked at the apple. Stacey saw the look and wondered at Claudia's distaste for fruit, she found it unlikely but it could have changed over the last two years. "Would you like a bite?" she asked.

Claudia looked from the apple to Stacey's incredible blue eyes and back to the apple. "No, but. . ." she reached up and wrapped her long tapered fingers around the apple and Stacey's hand. She pulled the apple to her nose and breathed deep, she could almost feel Stacey's lips on hers. She let go of Stacey's apple and buried her head back into the thick blonde mane, not wanting Stacey to see her secret smile, not yet anyway.

Stacey looked down at the almond eyed beauty with surprise and bewilderment. She had noticed that during the exchange their already measured pace had slowed to a crawl but neither of the girls resumed their former gait. In fact, as they walk in silence, each simply enjoying the closeness of the other, their pace slowed even more as they got closer to the front door of the school. As a result, they didn't entered the building until the end of second period. The bell rang just as they were heading for Stacey's locker.

"Oh my Lord" exclaimed Claudia as she looked at the hall clock "I've got to find Mary Anne." Students were already streaming into the hall. She gave Stacey one last look, squeezed her hand and then she was gone, swallowed up by the ever increasing throng of teenaged humanity.


	4. Mary Anne

Stacey felt a moment of panic as Claudia vanished but then she centered herself 'Dawn is the light that will guide my way' Stacey smiled to herself and hurried to her locker. She had just missed her advanced algebra class but she had to hand in her assignment today. She snatched the folder from her locker and ran for Mr. Stenseth's class room, grateful that she had done the problems during homeroom the day before. As she rounded the corner to the math classroom she skidded to a stop and almost ran down… Claudia? Then Stacey remembered, Mary Anne was in her math class, she had ignored her for so long that she forgot she would be there.

When Claudia looked at her in alarm Stacey urgently whispered "I have to hand in my assignment today."

Mary Anne chose that moment to exit the class room, she saw Claudia's look of alarm and heard Stacey's harsh whisper. Her own look of surprise changed to sudden furry as her brown eyebrows knitted together and her lips formed a thin knife edge.

Claudia saw the look and stepped forward before the little brunette could get out the words that would have made Kristy blush. She put a restraining hand on Mary Anne's shoulder and smiled at her. When she was sure she had Mary Anne's attention she softly said "It's okay Mary Anne, trust me." If Mary Anne's heart defined her then her great trust in her friends is what made her extraordinary. She nodded her agreement to Claudia but gave Stacey another look of fury. Without taking her eyes from her wonderful shy friend Claudia spoke to Stacey in calm even tones, "Go hand in your assignment, Stacy. I'll see you at lunch."

Without a word Stacey escaped into the classroom. Mary Anne's expression of furry changed to one that is usually reserved for a truly spectacular fireworks show. But instead of the usual "oooooohhhhhhhh" she could only get out an amazed "aaaaaaahhhhhh?" Claudia laughed her silver bells and looped her arm through Mary Anne's. She led her away from the math room and towards her homeroom. When they reached Mary Anne's homeroom Claudia gave the little brunette a tight squeeze and shoved her through the door and ran off to her own homeroom. All through homeroom and third period Mary Anne sat, not listening to the voices around her, by fourth period she was dancing with curiosity.

Mary Anne entered the large double classroom that served as study hall. Mrs. Versteag sat plumply at her desk. Mary Anne liked Mrs. Versteag, all the kids did. She was strict but smiled a lot and as long as you ask permission and talk quietly you could talk to anyone you wanted to for the whole period. As soon as the bell rang Mary Anne jumped from her desk and all but ran up to Mrs. Versteag's desk to ask permission to talk to Claudia. Mrs. Versteag tried and failed to hide her smile and nodded her head yes. In the thirty years that she had been sitting at that desk she had become accustom to the drama that was teenage life.

Claudia and Mary Anne found two desks off in a far corner away from prying ears and sat down facing each other. Mary Anne looked questionally at Claudia and started, "What the he…" Try as she might Mary Anne just couldn't quite get the word out. Claudia giggled and placed her hand over Mary Anne's. Where to start?

As Claudia began her story with the sounds of pounding footsteps coming up to her bedroom, Mary Anne exercised one of her great, if not her greatest gift. She shut up and listened while Claudia spilled out all the details. The sobbing and the "I love you" that had drained her anger. The hours of holding Stacey in bed while she slept and Stacey's inability to let go of her hair. The insulin and the food. Claudia hesitated for a moment when the time came for the long night of talk but this was Mary Anne, the one that was always there to make her life better. The one person who above all others could be trusted with a secret. So she told her of the declarations and the promises and the tears. The only thing she didn't tell Mary Anne about was the stolen kiss, that was for herself and Stacey and no one else. And finally she told Mary Anne about the long wonderful walk to school that morning.

When she had finished Mary Anne sat in stunned silence. Finally the little brunette put her other hand over Claudia's and tentatively ask "So… she's your…?" Claudia didn't know what to say, her girlfriend? That didn't seem to convey what she felt. Her soul mate? That sounded trite. Mary Anne suddenly finished her own question, "Lobster?"

If Claudia had been drinking milk it would have shot out her nose. She shook with silent laughter as she gripped both of Mary Anne's hands with her own. Mary Anne had exhibited another of her extraordinary gifts, one that she was completely unaware of. Her ability to sometimes say the funniest things without knowing that they were funny. Claudia finally choked back her laughter, she looked into Mary Anne's puzzle eyes and whispered "Yes. Yes Mary Anne, she's my lobster."

Mary Anne's brow knitted together again but this time in serious contemplation. Claudia was gay? Mary Anne remembered how in their freshmen and sophomore years she never showed much interest in boys but Mary Anne had just assumed that she was caught up in her art work and someday she would find an artistic soul like her own and, and… what? She looked at Claudia and suddenly she felt ashamed. She had started to think of Claudia as her gay friend. But she wasn't her gay friend, she was her artistic friend, her childhood friend, her friend for life, and along with Kristy, her best friend. Her orientation no more defined Claudia than Mary Anne's own brown hair defined herself.

As Mary Anne's brow un-knitted and a huge smile spread across her face the end of period bell rang. In the other student's collective rush, no one except Mrs. Versteag's sharp eyes noticed the petite Japanese girl and the even smaller brown haired girl hugging in the corner. "Another crises happily concluded," thought the older lady as she failed to hide another smile. Mary Anne's ready tears where soaking into Claudia's long black shirt. Mary Anne was happy for Claudia but she knew if Stacey hurt Claudia again she would not even try to stop Kristy from pounding Stacey's bones into mulch.

Claudia and Mary Anne slipped into the hallway. It would be lunch time soon and Mary Anne began to worry. Every thing had changed since yesterday and Kristy would have to know. But what was Mary Anne to do? Fortunately Claudia had a plan. She leaned down and above the hubbub of the running crowd around them she told Mary Anne to get Kristy and meet her in the gym next to the bleachers by the concession stand, the gym would be deserted during lunch. Claudia gave Mary Anne a final hug as she turned and ran to find Stacey. The time of reckoning was almost upon her.

Stacey stood at her locker facing a freezing green eyed auburn woman. Stacey knew that her behavior at lunch time yesterday and the decisions she had made last night would come to a head but she didn't want to deal with it now in a crowded hallway. But Lana was as pushy as she was smart. She had seen Stacey's actions and had read her eyes she knew where Stacey had come from and where she now wanted to go. But that would leave Lana with only thing1 and thing2 and Lana was not going to have that. She had Stacey literally backed against a wall and she could see the fright at the edge of Stacey's eyes, she would have her answers and her say.

As Lana pressed in on her, Stacey saw Claudia coming down the hall and suddenly the fear of ice she felt creeping into her was replaced with the courage she drew from Claudia. Stacey felt herself stand taller and when her clear blue eyes locked onto Lana's cold green ones Lana new that the balance of power had drastically changed. She had seen Stacey gaze down the hall and she turned her head to the source of Stacey's courage and in that instant comprehension flooded Lana's cunning mind. Lana's head snapped back around and she leaned forward and she flung one harsh, icy whispered word at Stacey. "Dyke." she hissed and with that word she conveyed all the stinging filth her frozen heart could muster.

If Lana thought she could cut through Stacey's courage with that one word she was wrong. Claudia had reached her side and with the touch of her slender fingers on her arm Stacey new she was invulnerable to Lana's arctic fire. Stacey looked at Lana with her own icy smile and after a moments thought whispered back, "Tell things 1 and 2 I said goodbye." As Stacey let Claudia lead her away from the frozen battlefield Stacey knew that while the fight was over for now the battle was not finished. Little did she know that a new, different battle was about to begin.


	5. French Class

As Kristy stood behind the bleachers she was becoming increasingly more frustrated by Mary Anne's complete information silence, but Mary Anne knew Claudia would have to tell Kristy everything in her own way. By the time Stacey and Claudia rounded the corner of the bleachers Kristy's agitation was physically apparent. The first thing Kristy saw was Stacey's blonde mane, the second thing Kristy saw was red. She had made a silent promise yesterday and she was going to keep it today. As Kristy rushed forward, Claudia instantly realized her mistake by springing her news on Kristy without warning and in a flash she stepped between Kristy and Stacey.

Kristy was surprised, confused and mad and could not understand why Claudia was protecting Stacey. "What the hell, Claudia! Let me go!"

Claudia looked pleadingly at Mary Anne who made the instant decision that if Claudia was going to give her heart to Stacey she had better make sure Stacey stayed alive. Mary Anne leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Kristy's waist and with Claudia pushing and Mary Anne pulling, the tiny, white hot ball of fury that at times is Kristy Amanda Thomas was slowed up enough that Mary Anne's words penetrated her anger.

"Kristy! Kristy! Stop! Just stop it and let Claudia explain!

Mary Anne's tears where flowing as usual and even though Kristy had reconciled herself to the fact that Mary Anne would always cry at the slightest provocation she had made a promise to Dawn that she would make it her job to always do what she could to help them go away.

Kristy's feet stopped moving, she wasn't getting enough traction anyway. Claudia stepped back and Mary Anne let go her grip but Claudia stayed between Kristy and Stacey and Mary Anne kept one arm wrapped around Kristy's waist just in case.

Claudia took a deep shaky breath, "Promise me you'll listen to me and not do anything Kristy like until I'm through, okay?"

Kristy still didn't know what was going on but she knew she was outnumbered and besides Mary Anne seemed to be okay with Stacey's presence and for her that was enough. Kristy closed her eyes and took a long, deep, cleansing breath and let her anger flow through her. Once she had found her center she opened her eyes and gave Mary Anne a tight smile and gently removed her hand from her waist. She would listen to what ever they had to say and not freak, she hoped.

Claudia saw the tension leave Kristy's body and knew the worst was over, she stepped back to Stacey's side and took Stacey's trembling hand in her own. With Mary Anne she had explained every thing in detail. Feelings and actions, thoughts and emotions. These things Mary Anne understood and needed to hear. But Kristy was different. Claudia knew that the best way to get this out was directly and to the point. She had watched Kristy's eyes bulge as she had taken Stacey's hand and hesitated only a little when she started "I… um… We, Stacey and I, we spent last night talking things out. We spent the whole night talking things out." Claudia stopped because she was afraid Kristy's head might explode. When it didn't she continued "We've got a lot more to talk about and a long way to go but we're going to be okay and we need you and Mary Anne with us."

Kristy blinked in confusion, if Claudia had hit her with a piano she could not have been more stunned or amazed. In her confusion she turned to the one person who always seemed to make sense. She blinked at Mary Anne "The hell…?"

Mary Anne took Kristy's hand in both of hers and looked into her eyes, when Kristy finally focused on Mary Anne the little brunette with the giant heart picked her words carefully and deliberately "_They_", she began "spent the night talking _together_." When Mary Anne was sure that her words had sunk in she continued "And _we_ are going to _support_ them."

"oh…" said Kristy, followed by "oH… OH" Mary Anne knew that Kristy was very smart but sometimes she could be a little slow on the uptake. "Noooo… "

"Yes." smiled Mary Anne.

"Yes?" Mary Anne realized that Kristy had finally gotten it. "Yes." she agreed.

Kristy put her head down and for a few minutes. When she raised it again the expression on her face was neutral but she stepped forward to Claudia and for the second time in as many days she favored her with one of her rare quick hugs "I love you and I support you" was all she said. Stacey did not miss the emphasis that Kristy placed on the word 'you', singular you not plural. But for Claudia it was enough.

Kristy then stepped to Stacey and with hard eyes she simply made another silent promise. Stacey swallowed her fear and said the first thing that came to her mind "Thank you" she whispered.

Kristy stepped back and turned to Mary Anne. "Come on, Bart and Logan will be wondering where we are."

Before turning to follow Kristy, Mary Anne flew forward and wrapped Claudia in her arms and squeeze her tight. As an afterthought she put one arm around Stacey and gave her a quick squeeze too.

A surprised Stacey quickly put an arm around Mary Anne's waist. Leaning down to her ear she whispered a much more meaningful "Thank you." to Mary Anne.

The little brunette let go of Stacey and gave her a sever look "I'm going to be mad at you for a while" she warned her. And with that she spun away and ran to catch up to Kristy.

As Kristy and Mary Anne left the gym, Stacey contemplated Claudia's words. She turned to face the little Japanese. "I didn't know, I mean after last night I did… but I didn't know if I dared to believe it, I mean I didn't…" Stacey's babbling was cut short when Claudia place a long slender finger on her lips. This time her eyes asked for permission and Stacey quickly granted it. She closed her eyes as Claudia's delicate fingers gently cupped Stacey's cheek. Her head swam as their lips met and the world faded away.

Claudia held the kiss for only a few seconds but when she broke it she parted her lips slightly and quickly touched Stacey's lips with the tip of her tongue. Electricity bolted through Stacey's body and she kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds while her senses returned to her.

Claudia ducked her head and leaned into Stacey's shoulder, she licked her lips and knew that she was quickly developing a taste for apples. Claudia suddenly realized that they had somehow fell into an embrace during the short kiss and was immediately grateful as she seemed to be having trouble standing upright. After taking a deep breath Claudia stepped out of the embrace and looped her arm through Stacey's. "Come on" she said, "We need to get some food and check your blood sugar." As the girls left the gym Stacey lick her lips too and decided that chocolate kisses where the best kind of kisses.

The girls stepped out of the gym and by mutual unspoken agreement decided not to go to the cafeteria but get machine food instead. While Stacey didn't mind machine food, Claudia loved it. Stacey chose Peanut butter and crackers, milk and an apple. Claudia smiled another secret smile at the apple while she spent her coins on Ho-Ho's, root beer, barbeque chips and a Milky way. Not for the first time Stacey looked at Claudia's choices and marveled at her smooth skin and tiny waist. They found a relatively quiet bench outside the lunchroom and Claudia insisted on checking Stacey's blood sugar before they ate. The reader showed that Stacey's blood sugar level was close to normal. This satisfied Claudia and afforded Stacey another happy inward smile at the almond eyed girl's concern. A food demon settle on the girls and they ate with relish in relative silence.

It was while the girls were gathering up the various wrappers that Stacey remembered her mothers grounding rules. She groaned and Claudia looked at her with questioning eyes. Stacey let out a resigned sigh and her words came as if she were pronouncing a death sentence as she told Claudia the tragic news. "My mom grounded me for two weeks, no car, no TV, no phone, and", she hesitated, "no friends."

The words sunk into Claudia and after thinking about them for a few seconds she favored Stacey with her third small smile of the day. "Well, I guess we had better start getting up earlier then." At Stacey's quizzical look she continued "We are either going to have to walk faster or start for school earlier." Stacey's smile lit up her face and her crystal blue eyes sparkled brightly as she pulled the little black haired girl to her. Claudia couldn't help but giggle and Stacey reveled as the silver bells rang.

All to soon lunch time was over and Claudia and Stacey parted ways. Fifth period passed and all through sixth period chemistry Stacey was slowly filled with dread. Seventh period French class was looming ahead of her. Claudia and Mary Anne where in that class because they both wanted someday to study in France, Claudia for art and Mary Anne for her new found love of architecture. Kristy was in it because she needed the credit and besides Claudia and Mary Anne where there. Stacey was in it because languages always looked good on college applications and… Lana was in it because her parents had insisted that if she were going to summer in France she was going to speak the language.

When she dragged herself to the classroom after chemistry was over she was pleased and elated and a bit apprehensive to see that Claudia was waiting with Kristy and Mary Anne in tow. After several awkward hellos the girls stepped into the classroom. The Icebitch was already in her seat and she turned to the girls and leveled her coldest freezing gaze at the foursome. Stacey knew that Kristy's actions where not done on her behalf but when she stepped forward and met Lana's deep freeze with her own fire she gave a grateful thanks as Lana's freezing gale was swept aside by Kristy's fiery blast.

Claudia lead Stacey to the far side of the room and she sat with Claudia in front of her, Mary Anne behind her and Kristy in a flanking position next to her. Stacey felt like a lion cub being surrounded by a protecting ring of lioness'. Stacey also realized that this show of solidarity was not for her but for Claudia and could not help but be astounded by Kristy's and Mary Anne's loyalty. She was ashamed by her own vanity that had led her from this group of courageous girls and vowed that if they would have her back she would stand just as fiercely with them as they now stood for Claudia.

Claudia leaned back in her desk and Stacy's hand automatically entwined itself into a lock of her long jet-black tresses. Tears welled in Mary Anne's eyes at the sight of this small intimacy but when Kristy noticed it she rolled her eyes, PDA's where one of her pet peeves. But secretly Kristy smiled to herself. She, like Mary Anne had always wondered about Claudia's lack of interest in boys. While she never would have guessed that Claudia was gay she was none the less very happy that Claudia had finally found someone. Even if it was 'The Betrayer' as Kristy had come to call Stacey.

The snow outside continued to silently fall, the end of day bell finally rang and Thursday classes were over. Stacey noticed that the Icebitch was the first person out the door, apparently she was not up to another test with Kristy's white hot fire. At the door awkward good-byes where said as Kristy had to hurry to basketball practice and Mary Anne who was a reporter for the school news paper had to get to a journalism meeting. As it was Thursday Stacey would normally head to Mr. Stenseth's room for a mathletes meeting but today she and Claudia walked to their lockers and gathered up the books and folders they would need for the evenings homework and walked to the parking lot.

They talked about their French homework as they left the lot and headed for Bradford Court. Stacey drove slowly and as Claudia looked questionly at her, she passed the Kishi home and continued on to the corner and turned down Elm. Stacey pulled up to the McGill home and she parked her blue mustang off to the side of the driveway. As the two girls got out of the car comprehension dawned on Claudia as the two girls linked arms and started the block and half walk back to Claudia's house. It took a _very_ long time.


	6. Part II The Kiss

The Kiss

Stacey was up early Friday morning as she knew she would need extra time, a lot of extra time to walk to school. She had handed her car keys to her mother the night before as her two week incarceration officially began. Stacey knew she was getting off easy with just two weeks of grounding and she was okay with the no phone, no TV, no car part but the no friends part she was having a real problem with. She had just re-found Claudia. Claudia. The name rolled off her tongue and felt every inch as exotic as the image Stacey called to her mind of the stunning Japanese beauty who would soon be walking with her to Stoneybrook High School. Stacey was as amazed of the almond eyed girls depth of affection for her as she was frustrated by her inability to spend time with her, except for the few hours they would have at school.

Stacey knew that she did not deserve Claudia's attentions but she was not going to complain and looked upon her punishment as part of her penance for the hurt she had caused the black haired girl. At the thought of the two years of pain she had caused Claudia, Stacey hung her head and for the hundredth time she thanked Dawn for her guidance and gift of hope. "Dawn is the light that will guide my way." Claudia thought as she smiled to herself.

Stacey stepped into the shower and washed away the sleep from her body and when she stepped to her closet she was ready to wrestle with the fashion dilemma. Yesterday she had gasped at the visual pleasure that was Claudia and she felt plain and ordinary standing next to Claudia's daring statement of black and silver. Stacey knew she would never shine as bright as Claudia but she would try her best today to make Claudia gasp, she wanted to look beautiful for her girl.

Stacey looked out of her window. The snow that had begun to fall the morning before had fallen all through the night, but it was clear and crisp today and the morning sun shown brilliantly on a blanket of white diamonds. If Claudia could be daring so could she. No white after labor day?

Claudia's inspiration hit Stacey and she smiled as she began to sort through her spring clothes. White peg pants that Stacey knew made her tush look good (and not too big), a white angora sweater with a plunging neck line, a lace white camisole to go underneath, white stockings and white flats. Stacey looked longingly at her white pumps but she was going to be walking in the snow, the flats won. Stacey gave an inward thanks that the cleaners had been able to get the orange juice stain out of her faux white ermine coat.

Stacey applied her makeup and was pleased that the white sweater and camisole set off the last of her summer tan. Stacey looked into her jewelry box and her eyes immediately fell on a small gold necklace set with a tiny gold nugget. Dawn had panned several of the little nuggets in California herself when she had visited one of those lame 1849 recreated boom towns and had sent them to Claudia. Claudia had crafted three of the nuggets into a necklace pendant and two matching tiny stud earring and had given them to Stacey for a birthday present three years ago. It took Stacey only a few minutes to find the earrings and a small, simple gold bracelet that she had bought while on a shopping trip with Claudia.

Stacey put on the small gold pieces, a little gold goes a long way, and looked at herself in her floor length mirror. She had been told by several SHS boys that she was beautiful but she didn't really believe it. Like many young woman Stacey was very critical of her looks. She had full lips but as she looked at her image she felt that her nose was too thin and was not quite the right size for her face. Her eyes where big and crystal blue but Stacey felt they were too big, like a cupie doll. She was okay with her cheek bones, they were high and classic but not exotic like Claudia's. Her jaw was long and delicate but Stacey felt her chin was too sharp. She liked the way her honey blonde hair waved and undulated around her shoulders but it didn't lay quite right across the top. Stacey sighed as she applied a last minute coat of apple red lipstick. Except for her nose, eyes, hair and chin she didn't look to bad. Well, she thought, her butt did look a little big in those pants.

Stacey walked to the kitchen where her mother was just finishing her breakfast. Maureen looked at her daughter who always dressed well but she recognized that she had really kicked it up today. "What's the occasion" she ask.

Stacey just shrugged "It's Friday" she said as she got out the orange juice. She drank a glass of juice and ate the rest of her mother's toast as Maureen reminded her to come home directly after school as she was (as Stacey knew only too well), grounded. "Yes mother" Stacey nodded for the tenth time. "I'm going to make salad for dinner" Stacey continued "what would you like in it?" Maureen was working extra hours at Bellair's department store and would be working longer days through out the holidays. Stacey had gotten used to making dinner during the holiday season.

"Peppers" Maureen answered. She loved peppers and Stacey was not surprised. "But not the hot kind".

"Red bell peppers it is then." said Stacey

Maureen looked at the kitchen clock and rose from her seat. "Don't be late for school and I'll see you tonight. I love you." she added as she grabbed her car keys and disappeared out the kitchen door.

"I love you too." Stacey called after her mother. She got an apple from the kitchen fruit basket and headed for the hall closet. She got out her white coat, white silk scarf and smiled as she grabbed her old white beret. Stacey hurried out the front door, and locked it behind her. She quickly walked down Elm street and crossed over to Bradford court. It only took her a few minutest to reach the Kishi home and she stood quietly waiting outside the house. She knew that Claudia would be out soon and grew excited at the thought of seeing her.

From behind her Stacey heard a familiar voice call her name "Hi Stacey!" Stacey turned and saw Jamie Newton building a snow man in the side yard next to his families house. Jamie had been a favorite of the BSC.

"Hi Jamie." Stacey thought quickly, he would be six now, "how do you like first grade?"

Jamie looked around to see if his parents where within earshot and in a voice Stacey could hardly hear he stated "Sucks."

Stacey laughed, "It gets better." she called back

Claudia had stepped through her front door as Stacey talked to Jamie. Her almond eyes grew wide as she stared at the blond vision, "Nice butt" she breathed to herself. She tore her eyes from Stacey and shut the door behind her. Stacey turned at the sound and when Claudia's gaze fell back to Stacey her voice was stolen from her by Stacey's statement. She saw a snowflake of extraordinary brilliance. White and blonde and beautiful. Claudia suddenly realized that Jamie was calling her name. She turned to him and barley got out a stumbled hello.

Jamie waved to the two girls and went back to his snow man. Claudia walked quickly to the sidewalk and as she had done the day before she found Stacey's hand with her own. Her eyes fell on the small gold earrings that Stacey wore, she reached out and lightly touched one of the tiny gold studs with the tip of a mitten. She looked to Stacey's blue eyes which in the snow dazzled light looked like bright blue sapphires and she could only get out a whispered, "Like them?"

Stacey heart started beating again and she reached to her throat touching the small matching necklace, "Love them." she whispered back.

The two girls turned down Bradford Court towards Stoneybrook high school and as they began their slow walk Claudia again buried her head in Stacey thick blonde mane and waited. She heard the crunch of the apple and smiled her secret smile as she stopped walking. Claudia turned to the taller blonde and her free hand went behind Stacey's neck.

Stacey had stopped breathing and as Claudia pulled her into an all too short, world stopping kiss she marveled at how chocolate could taste so good. Claudia held her eyes for a moment after the kiss and then resumed their slow walk while burying her head even deeper into Stacey's shoulder.

"You look fabulous today." Said Claudia as she lick the apple from her lips

"You look great too." Stacey said as she wondered at Claudia's ability to make two different era's of retro look sheik. "I love your cape and I wish I had your leg warmers, it's cold today."

While Claudia didn't want to admit it to Stacey, her news of Maureen's grounding had disappointed Claudia as much as it had Stacey The outfit Claudia had picked out today was evident of her darker mood as she wore muted colors. Like Stacey she had worn summer pants, dark red Capri's with retro purple leg warmers and black high-tops. She wore a dark navy blue cape (Stacey had mentally added capes to the list of things she was going to buy on her next trip to New York, why didn't people wear them anymore?) and even though Stacey could only see a stiff collar peeking out of the cape she was able to deduce that her blouse was deep emerald green. Claudia had a purple scarf tying her waist length black hair back and Stacey could see that she was wearing the black and white dice earrings she had given her when they where in eighth grade. Stacey smiled, they had always been one Claudia's favorites and she was glad the almond eyed girl had chosen them today.

"Maybe those earrings will bring you luck on your English quiz today." Stacey said as she took another bite out of her apple.

Claudia reached up and jangled her right earring as she let out a large sigh. Her class had been working on iambic pentameter style poetry all week. She liked reading the poems but Claudia somehow just could not jam all the names and titles and dates and periods into her head. Rout memorization had never been easy for her. Stacey frowned at the black haired girls frustration, she well remembered the many nights she and Claudia had studied late when they where in middle school.

"Give me your book" she ordered, "I'll quiz you."

Claudia rummaged among the Ring-Ding wrappers and little silver chip bags and finally pulled a tattered book of verse out of her book bag. After finding the proper poems Stacey began to question Claudia.

They had just turned down the last block to SHS, Claudia's mind swimming with iambic facts when they heard a horn beep behind them. The girls turned at the sound and saw Mary Anne slow down her little red civic and roll down the window. "Hurry up you two" she shouted "you're going to be late! I'll meet you at the door."

Claudia pushed up the top of her mitten and looked at the Mickey Mouse watch she was wearing today. "Oh my Lord!, Mickey says we're late!" She snatched the book from Claudia and quickly stuffed it back into her bag. She grabbed Stacey's hand and the two girls ran the last block to the front step of Stoneybrook High. As they caught their breath Mary Anne ran up from the parking lot.

Mary Anne was still mad at Stacey but when she saw them standing together on the steps of the high school she could not help but smile. She knew that Claudia's mittened hand was holding tightly to Stacey's gloved one and even though the smile on the exotic woman's face was only a small one Mary Anne could read the depth of happiness it carried. The small brunette with the giant heart ran forward and gathered them up as best as her diminutive frame allowed her in a big double hug and when Stacey gave her a grateful squeeze back Mary Anne found that she wasn't quite so mad anymore.

As the last of the more leisurely paced students passed them a short, pony tailed Kristy Thomas flew by them. She was dressed in sweats and sneakers and apparently had run from home this morning. "Come on slowpokes," she called over her shoulder "we got learnin' to do"

The three girls giggled and followed their somewhat hyper friend into the building. They had to part ways immediately as the first period warning bell rang and Stacey went off to Lit class with the sound of Claudia's silver bells chiming softly in her ears.


	7. Walking away pants

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates. My reaserch fellowship came through (yah me!) and I'm in the lab a lot. I'm going to try to update every other Sunday from now on but I make no promises.

The first half of the day could not pass quickly enough for Stacey. Forth period seemed to crawl by but it was finally lunch time and she met Claudia at the little Japanese girl's locker. Again by silent agreement the two girls ate machine food as they wished to spend their time alone. Claudia gave a small laugh when Stacey told her she was going to mix it up today. Yesterday she had had milk, an apple and peanut butter crackers. Today she had apple juice, an orange, and peanut butter crackers. Claudia remarked on her daring but was happy as long as Stacey had apple something. Claudia again chose the junkiest of junk foods, chocolate milk, sour cream and onion chips, cream filled cupcakes and a Snickers. They quickly checked Stacey's blood sugar and then gave into the a food demon.

When they were finished and had cleaned up the wrappers they sat close together on the same bench they had sat at the day before. Claudia lamented on what she felt was a poor performance on her English quiz but thanked Stacey for the help she had given her on their morning walk to school. Stacey shifted the conversation to their French class and they entertained themselves by trying out their best French accents on each other. Their lunch time passed quickly and when Claudia glanced at her watch she announced that Mickey said they had to get moving.

The two girls walked to Claudia's locker and said there good-byes. Stacey ran to her own locker and when she rounded the corner that lead to the wing with her locker she caught site of Things 1 and 2 and the Icebitch standing next to her locker and they were whispering in conspirator tones. The Icebitch saw Stacey coming and gathered her minions and walk off but not before Things 1 and 2 shared a fake laugh and sent meaningful looks at her.

Stacey stared after them for a few seconds before she opened her locker. Taped inside the door was a sheet of notebook paper and written in large red block letters was a single hateful word… dyke. Stacey ripped the paper from the door and stood shaking with rage. After a minute she threw the crushed up paper into her book bag. She grabbed her chemistry book and rushed off to study hall where she sat not seeing the pages of her text, thinking dark thoughts.

Seventh period French class came and when Stacey arrived at the class room Claudia, Mary Anne and Kristy were waiting for her outside the room. Stacey had put on her best smile but when Claudia saw her the little exotic woman knew something had upset her. Mary Anne was a little slower but her great empathy saw through Stacey's smile to the anger underneath. Even Kristy new something wasn't right but the beginning of class bell was about the ring and they needed to get to their seats. Stacey shook her head at the questions on their faces and quickly walked into the room. Today the Icebitch turned and gave Stacey her iciest if icy smiles, full of knowing and malice but before Kristy could blast it clear Lana turned away, she was satisfied for now. The three lioness' instantly knew who had upset Stacey and they would find out why but for now they closed in tight around Stacey and guided her to the same seat she had sat in the day before. Today when Claudia leaned back Stacey's hand immediately gripped one of her long black locks. Stacey took great care not to pull on Claudia's tresses but the almond eyed girl could feel the anger in her grip.

Mary Anne felt a little helpless but none the less steeled herself to wait till the end of class to find out the reason for Stacey's demeanor. For her part Kristy stared daggers into the back of Lana's head. Lana never looked in their direction for the rest of the class but must have felt Kristy's look and whenever she squirmed Kristy smiled an evil smile. Even while repeating after Ms. LeBue the directions to the train station Kristy never let up.

Stacey stared hotly at the top of her desk and only mouthed the directions to the train station. But as the minutes ticked off the clock the silky feel of Claudia's hair between her fingers help drain her anger and when Claudia turned and gave her a small calm smile Stacey felt her heart skip and then slow. When the end of day bell rang she had drawn so much peace from Claudia that she felt a little silly at her great anger. She had played into the Icebitch's hands and she made a promise to never do that again.

The foursome waited until the Icebitch left, Kristy's eye never stopped throwing daggers at Lana until she was out the door. The lioness' turned to Stacey as Claudia gently took Stacey's hand from her hair and placed it in her own.

Stacey gave them a shaky smiled and dropped her head "I shouldn't have gotten so mad" she started "its not a big deal, really."

"What happened?" ask Mary Anne, her concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing, its just… " Stacey let out a breath and continued looking at the floor.

Claudia lifted Stacey's chin with the tip of one long tapered finger and met her crystal blue eyes with her own warm, dark chocolate ones. "Its us." she said softly

Stacey felt a tempered thrill fill a void she had not known was there. She knew that Claudia was with her heart and soul and Stacey would never do anything ever again to cause her to leave, and she realized now that Mary Anne would stand with her too. It would be a while before the little brunette would be with her for her sake alone but Stacey would happily accept any support she would give her. Until then Stacey would never give her a reason to doute her resolve or cause Mary Anne to distrust her.

Kristy? Well… Stacey didn't know if Kristy would ever forgive her but she would stand by Claudia without question and if that meant she had to support Stacey then she would.

"Look" Stacey finally said, "lets get our books and we'll meet out by Mary Anne's car. I'll tell you all about it then, but not here, okay?"

The girls left enmass and traveled in a small pride from locker to locker gathering up books and notebooks and folders. Kristy would be late for basketball practice but this was important, this was her friends.

When the foursome reached Mary Anne's little red civic, Stacey reached into her book bag and fished out the crumpled ball of offensive paper. She flattened it out against her chest and after letting out another breath she showed it to the rest of the girls. "I found this taped to my locker." Mary Anne bit her lip and tears of anger stung her eyes, Kristy let out a small growl, her face red she started back towards the school, she would find the Icebitch and pound her bones into mulch. She would then find things 1 and 2 and tie them together into a bloody pretzel.

Claudia was in front of Kristy in a flash and had the pony tailed ball of furry in her arms, it was half hug and half desperate attempt to hold her back. She had understood in seconds what Stacey had taken all period to understand.

"Kristy! Slow down Kristy! Just wait! This is what she want's don't you see? She's just baiting us, trying to get us mad. It's her game Kristy, don't play it."

By now both Stacey and Mary Anne where flanking Kristy. The spit fire slowed down and heard the wisdom of Claudia's words. She was still angry but she centered herself with a deep breath. "Okay, but if she gets in my way I'll…"

"Murdurize da bitch?" Mary Anne exercised one of her great talents and popped her hand over her mouth as soon as the words came out. Claudia and Stacey stared wide eyed with there mouths agape at the little brunette. The two girls looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. They both hugged Mary Anne as her face turned bright red. Even Kristy had to laugh.

"Okay, okay" Kristy finally said, "girl's night tonight, movies, pizza and… oh." Kristy looked at Stacey and she actually looked somewhat ashamed "I forgot, you've got two weeks juvie. But the rest of us will get together and come up with a battle plan, okay?"

Stacey felt another thrill and a little more of the void was filled. If she could have made it to girl's night she would have been welcome, well almost two thirds welcome anyway.

Kristy left with promises to call later and not to kill anyone. Mary Anne offered Claudia and Stacey a ride home but was not surprised when they refused. As she had done when she had seen them on the stairs that morning she gathered them both into a double hug. She climbed into her car and drove off with a wave.

Stacey hesitated but Claudia caught her hand in her own and pulled her from the parking lot to the sidewalk. As they started their walk back to Bradford Court Claudia's head went to Stacey's shoulder and she pushed into Stacey's cascade of soft blond hair. They walked in silence, each thinking their own thoughts for sometime until Stacey took a deep breath and in a soft voice she said a quiet "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for Lana…"

Stacey trailed off as Claudia stopped them. The exotic beauty put a long finger on Stacey's lips and held her eyes with her own for a few moments. Claudia closed her eyes and standing on her tip-toes she replaced her finger with her lips. She nibbled Stacey's lower lip with her own for a breathless heartbeat and then pressed her lips fully into Stacey's for another heartbeat. She held Stacey's eyes again and said softly "this is our time, you and me, no one else." She favored Stacey with another small smile before she buried her head back into Stacey's blonde mane.

They continued on to Bradford Court. Stacey reveled in the Claudia's peace of mind and quiet affection. As for Claudia, she would look up to Stacey from time to time and steal glances of the brilliant beautiful snowflake that walk beside her.

When they finally got to Claudia's front step neither girl wanted to part as they knew they would not see each other till Monday. "I'll figure out some way to call you" promised Stacey "I'm pretty sure I forgot what I'm supposed to do for French class."

Claudia gave Stacey a long soulful hug and then pulled her head down for a quick kiss, "I'll be waiting. But you'd better get home before Maureen blows a fuse" she giggled her silver bells.

"Mom won't be home for a while but you're right I want to have dinner ready when she gets there." Stacey turned and headed toward Elm street.

Claudia watched Stacey's pants walk away from her and found that she could not look away. Stacey stopped and turn at the corner and looked back at Claudia's house and was surprised to see Claudia still on her doorstep. She gave the almond eyed girl a dazzling smile and waved and then she ran out of sight.

It took Claudia three tries to get the key into the lock, "My Lord what that girl does to me." she thought as she finally got the door open.


	8. Selene's light

AN: I just made the deadline on this chapter but it was worth it. Or at least I think it was. Spoiler Alert! If you have not yet seen _The Brave Little Toaster_ I give away the ending but as it is a Disney movie it should be obvious. And thanks to those who have been reviewing my story and PMing me, particularly Beverly to whom I owe a debt of gratitude for her reviews and for introducing me to the Hunger Games. As always I own nothing NOTHING!

Girl's night, as always, was held at Kristy's as Watson, her stepfather, was rich. She and her brothers, Charlie, Sam, and David Michael and adopted sister Emily Michelle lived in a mansion on the other side of town from Claudia and Mary Anne. Her family used to live next door to Mary Anne but when her mother married Watson Brewer they moved into his big three story old house on McLelland Road. A few years ago Watson had a home theater system installed in the basement. Two months after he and Kristy's mother, Elizabeth had said "turn that thing down!" a hundred times he had had the room sound proofed. Ever since then the theater had been the popular spot for Kristy and her friends.

Mary Anne and Claudia rode over to the mansion in Mary Anne's little civic and before long they were enjoying Hawaiian pizza (Kristy's choice) and _The Natural_. Kristy wasn't a big movie fan but would watch anything with a sports theme. The trio talked about the usual things, teachers, classes, how Mary Anne hated the cold but Claudia and Kristy loved it. What Bart and Logan where doing without them. They had discussed Kristy's chances of making first string on the basketball team, she was very good but at 5' 2 ½" she just could not 'sky under the boards' as Kristy called it. And after talking about the paintings Claudia wanted to show (including the painting of the mystery woman who had lived for so long faceless and nameless on her canvas) at her Christmas showing there was a lull in the conversation. Kristy had made a huge bowl of popcorn, she and Mary Anne were pretending to watch _Major League _for the umpteenth time (Charlie Sheen, yummy) when Kristy, in what was for her a tactful way, broached the question that she and Mary Anne had discussed in private for the last day.

The three girls where laying on the floor covered with a big communal blanket and cushioned with big pillows when Kristy began "Sooo… how long have you been, you know, gay."

Claudia, who was laying between Kristy and Mary Anne laughed at Kristy but appreciated her 'tact'. She thought for a few seconds and then looked from Mary Anne to Kristy. "Almost two days now."

"What!" Kristy exclaimed, "Two days, you mean you didn't know until… until you and Stacey, you know."

Claudia laughed again "We slept in the same bed. That's all, just slept, S-L-E-E-P-E… " Claudia trailed off. Spelling was not one of her strong suits. "But, yeah. I mean, up until then I wasn't what you would call attracted to girls. I wasn't attracted to boys but I didn't really think about it. I just painted and drew and sculpted and… that was it."

Claudia looked at the movie for a few seconds, not really seeing it. She scooped up another handful of popcorn and looked at the floor. Kristy, having learned a thing or two from Mary Anne over the years kept quiet and let Claudia organize herself.

"You know," she began "when we were all together, before Stacey… "

"Betrayed us?" Kristy couldn't help herself but was immediately repented "I'm sorry but, well, she did."

"I know, but she and I buried that and we will work through our feelings" she hesitated "and I hope you will too, Kristy."

Mary Anne smiled and shook her head when Kristy snorted but they let Claudia continue.

Claudia went on in a quiet voice that could hardly be heard. "When Stacey left us I was a mess. You both know that." she took a deep breath. "But the whole time she was gone I never stopped missing her. The pain went away a little but it never went away all together." Claudia thought again and got another handful of popcorn. "When Stacey came into my room, I was going to… I don't know, I wanted to scream at her or hit her or something but then she started crying. I mean really crying, like hiccup crying" She took another breath "And I'm not sure why but I got her in my arms and I lifted her to the bed. She wouldn't let me go so I just laid down next to her. She was cold and exhausted and when she fell asleep I just held her. I held her for hours."

Claudia looked at the movie again, the popcorn in her hand forgotten. Was she gay? She wasn't sure that she was attracted to all women. She just new that Stacey's presents made her breath funny and the thought of her made her feel… mmmmmmm… apples. Claudia ducked her head and gave a private laugh before she continued. "We spent the night talking and when we were done I knew she was going to be mine. It was like she had brought a part of me back with her."

"Yeah, the horny part" thought Kristy, although she was wise enough not to express her thoughts out loud.

Claudia paused and then added "I uumm, I … "

"Do you… lover her?" asked Mary Anne quietly "I mean are you 'in' love with her."

Claudia looked at her dear friend and smiled "When the hurt goes away, I'll know."

Mary Anne couldn't help the tears that overflowed her eyes. She threw her arm around her black haired friend and let her tears come. "I hope the hurt goes away real soon" she sniffed.

Kristy rolled her eyes "Oh my god" she groaned to herself.

Kristy thought for a minute and looked at the same patch of floor that Claudia had been looking at. "Look Claud, you're my best friend and all and I'll stand by you come what ever." "But I'm just kind of, well, its just kind of… new, and stuff" She took a deep breath "I love you okay? But it might take me a while to get used to, you know, the gay thing" She turned quickly to Claudia, her eyes almost fierce. "But I love you, okay?"

Claudia was somewhat taken aback by Kristy's emotional honesty but had to laugh, it would take her a little while to get used to it too. "That's okay Kristy, love you too." Claudia smiled an inner smile and then continued " And you know Kristy, this summer when we where tanning topless out at the lake, I didn't look at you at all. I mean, I didn't notice your athletic," she breathed "muscular" she breathed again "musselly… tanned, sinewy…" She opened her almond eyes wide and look at Kristy as if she had never really seen her before and breathed fast and deep "Oh Kristy, Kristy!"

"STOP, STOP, STOP IT!" Kristy laughed "Stop it right now!"

Claudia was laughing too, her silver bells ringing merrily "Oh Kristy I want you now you crazy hunk of burning…"

"I said STOP it!" Kristy gasped for breath while laughing at Claudia as the dark eyed girl threw her waist length hair back.

"Just be mine Kristy Amanda Thomas" Claudia breathed heavy

Mary Anne who had been watching the exchange with great amusement finally interjected. "Oh for goodness sakes Kristy, just be hers and get it over with."

The trio finally wound down and they had all gotten fresh handfuls of popcorn when Mary Anne tentatively ask the other inevitable question. "When are you going to tell your parents"

Claudia looked back at that very popular patch of floor and sighed "I don't know… when the time is right, I guess. They're pretty traditional you know." Claudia smiled a very small smile "When I'm thirty, I think".

The girls shared a short knowing giggle. Having gown up together, Mary Anne and Kristy where well aware of Claudia's parent's traditional views.

The movie ended and Mary Anne insisted on putting in _The Brave Little Toaster_. Kristy and Claudia protested, but not to much. Neither girl would admit it but they loved the movie almost as much as Mary Anne did. The other appliances had just saved Blanket from the tree tops when Kristy brought up the reason they were all there that night, the Icebitch and things 1 and 2.

"You know" she said, around a mouth full of popcorn "We should do that to Lana and Terry and Shawna. We should take them way out into the woods and hang them from a tree. Let them stay up there until someone who cares comes and lets them down."

"They'd be there for days" said Claudia.

"Weeks." added Mary Anne.

They discussed 'The Problem' as it became to be know until the brave toaster and his friends where finally rescued and taken off to college. In the end they still had no clear plan. As Claudia's older sister, who was a certified genius was fond of saying, "Some problems have no solution".

Kristy was all in favor of mounting an attack and 'going all mid-evil on their asses' but Mary Anne wanted to wait until they tried something more open. "Maybe they'll just play with us for a bit till they get bored and go away." she had said.

But Claudia was not convinced by Mary Anne's assessment nor did she think violence was the answer. By the time the little group broke up it was getting late. They were tired and a little punchy but they agreed to discuss 'The Problem' over the weekend. They all kind of hoped that Mary Anne was right but Claudia and Kristy new the hope was a small one at best.

Mary Anne drove to the Kishi home but before Claudia got out the little brunette gave her a short hug and in a sure voice said, "I'm glad you're my friend Claud, and don't worry, Kristy and I have your back."

Claudia smiled at her friend and laugh gentle silver bells and simply said "I know Mary Anne." she hugged Mary Anne back and with a smiled "Thanks" she opened the door of the little civic and stepped onto the snowy sidewalk. They said their goodnights and Mary Anne waved as she turned the corner to her own house on Burnt Hill Road.

Claudia smiled as she turned to the little house on Bradford Court. She had the best friends in the world she decided. She was glad they were okay with her… seeing? Dating? Claudia's smile grew wider. What should she call it? They weren't actually doing either at the moment. Together, she decided. The black haired girl liked the word, together she thought. We're together.

Only they weren't, together that is. Stacey was in juvie (Claudia giggled at Kristy's word) and they wouldn't see each other till Monday, or would they?

Without thinking Claudia's feet began walking down Bradford Court and to her amazement they continued across the street to Elm and down the short block to the McGill home. But her feet didn't stop there, they stepped off the shoveled sidewalk and onto the fresh blanket of snow that covered the front lawn. Before Claudia knew it she was standing in the McGill backyard just inches from Stacey's dark bedroom window. She knew that Stacey and Maureen would have gone to bed early. Stacey had told her that her mom was working long hours and she would be exhausted and Stacey was always in bed by midnight if she had nothing to do. Claudia looked at Mickey and in the waxing moonlight that shown it's muted light on the McGill backyard she could see that is was just midnight.

Claudia hesitated then took a deep breath and felt a feeling that was getting to be very familiar to her whenever she knew she was going to see Stacey. Like butterflies in her stomach but really active butterflies. She reached out and tapped lightly on the window, hopefully Stacey had not been in bed for very long. She waited and then tapped again. What if she panicked and called the police? What if Maureen woke up? Oh my Lord, what if she had made a mistake and this was Maureen's window? Her fears were put to rest when the window opened and Stacey's gorgeous blonde head popped out of the opening.

"I knew it was you" she whispered happily.

Claudia giggled quietly, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Both girls tried to laughed without making too much noise.

"What are you doing here?" Whispered Stacey

"I, um, I couldn't wait till Monday, I just, wanted to see you." When Stacey had opened her window Claudia had taken a step back but now she stepped forward again, one hand resting next to Stacey's on the window sill.

"I'm glad" Stacey barely whispered, her hand found Claudia's next to hers on the sill and they became tightly intertwined.

Stacey looked into Claudia's deep eyes, they shown like warm obsidian gems in the light of the pale moon. For the last two days Claudia had given her a few treasured, short, chocolaty kisses but tonight Stacey felt a small fire begin deep in her body. She slowly reach out to the almond eyed girl. Like a maiden reaching for a innocent fawn, she was fearful that this lovely vision would suddenly bound off and disappear into the dark. But Claudia stood perfectly still as Stacey's hand gently caressed the back of her neck.

As Selene's light danced diamonds on the snow Claudia became captive to Stacey's silvery blue eyes and in that moment, as a silence you can only hear on a still, snow covered winter's night descended, she knew why her feet had taken her to this place, at this time. Claudia closed her eyes and nodded her head ever so slightly. Stacey guided Claudia to her. The almond eyed girl parted her lips as she felt Stacey's tongue lightly press upon them. Claudia caught it teasingly between her teeth before meeting it with her own.

Stacey deepened the kiss and time stopped as they were both lost in this one, perfect moment. A soft moan came from deep within Claudia's throat as a hunger rose within. Her free hand was lost to Stacey's thick blonde mane as she tried to pull her even closer. Stacey didn't know how much time had past but when the fire in her threatened to consume, she had to break the kiss.

When Claudia found her senses her temple was resting on Stacey's cheek, "Yes." Stacey barely heard her whisper.

"Yes, what?" came Stacey's puzzled response.

"Yes. I'll come back tomorrow night if you promise to kiss me like that again."

Stacey pressed her lips to Claudia's ear, "Promise." she breathed.

Claudia slowly pulled back and grazed Stacey's cheek with her nose, taking one last breath of apples. She held those silvery blue eyes for one long moment, and then she was gone, swallowed by the night.


End file.
